Phone is Calling
by Kimjuni2
Summary: When you'r in a romantic mood, you don't want to be disturbed. Read what happend to Mai and Zuko


_**This story takes place in our world. The inspiration came when i was waiting in some restaurant and some guy picked his phone up several times and it strangely give me some ideas.**_

_**In this story Mai is 17 and Zuko is 18 ,they are 2 and half year together and live in their apartment in New York **(Yes Zuko is rich, because Ozai made war weapons)**. So here you guys can read what inspiration I founded xD**_

_

* * *

_

**Phone is Calling**

It was late spring and very warm. It is Friday, Zuko was busy with dealing important rich guys about stuff his father wanted to do, but hadn't the time to come over ,cause he was in Europe. Mai was shopping with Ty lee, not really wanting to, but hadn't really a choice.

Ty lee dragged Mai to different kind of shops, this time a lingerie one. "C'mon Mai I know something you can wear for Zuko, i bet he would even droole then" Ty lee said as usual happy about everything.

"Well.... I ..uh... okay ,if you say so." Mai wasn't sure, but walked ahead Ty lee.

"And what do you think of it Mai?" she picked a red/pruple one up that really looked beautiful. Mai didn't gave it any second thought as she buyed it with a smile on her face.

This went on for a few hours, but in the evening, they could rest, be together and nobody to disturb them.

**oOo**

**Evening.**

Zuko came back to Mai and his room , exhausted. Who could know that those guys were such complaing dorks who couldn't decide or agree with each other.

His thoughts stopped when he saw Mai , forgat how tired he was and give her a quick hug and a lovely kiss. He saw she was wearing her pyjama and had washed herself.

"So how did it go with Ty lee?" he asked resting his head against hers. "It went well and I want to show you something, but first put those papers away and come to our bedroom." She smiled and walked in a way she knew he would want follow.

After he done those things he walked towards their bedroom. When he opened the door , his jaw had dropped and he almost begon to drool.

Mai was wearing a sexy lingerie outfit, that made his heart beat faster. She walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss.

"So do you like it?" as their foreheads leaned against each other, smiling deeply. "I don't like it, I love it." And with that he kissed her and headed towards the bed, where they fall on. Mai took his clothes off, except his underwear.

He layed on top of her, stroking her leg with his right hand and the other on her arm. As mai putted her arms around his neck and beginning to kiss him deeper, the phone rang.

Zuko sighed, that was the last thing he wanted, a stupid telephone that had to interrupt their time. Mai gave him a quick kiss before picking up the phone with a deep sigh.

"With Mai" "Hey Mai, it's me Katara, I want to tell you, well remember that we have lunch plans tomorrow, cause I know you lose your agenda sometimes at home." Mai rolled her eyes, she knew she had forgot it, but couldn't say that to Katara. "I haven't forget that Katara, so see you tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Mai couldn't be more relieved to hang up and rolled back to Zuko.

"It was Katara, she thought I had forget our lunch plans." "You did didn't you?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes and begon kissing him again.

After 5 minutes the phone rang again.

"I'm on it" Zuko said as he got up from Mai. "Hello?" "Zuko ,it's me Sokka," Zuko sighed, "I have something to ask you, can I borrow your appartment in Miami tomorrow, I want to surprise Suki, cause we gonna celebrate our 2 years together, so please, please ,PLEASE ?!" By the last part Zuko held the phone a few inches from his ear and put it back when it was safe. "Fine, I will give you the keys tomorrow, okay?" "Yep ,oh can I borrow a car too and a-" "No, bye." and Zuko hang up.

He got back to Mai and continued where they where.

**oOo**

An hour later, and the phone rang 8 times.

Zuko was getting annoyed and Mai angry. This wasn't what she or he wanted when they where having sex.

They both looked at the phone, expecting it would call again. Five minutes passed and nothing. They looked at each other and shrugged, as the begon to kiss again the phone rang.

"No, don't pick up, that person can wait." As Zuko took her hand to his lips and begon kissing her neck. But that person didn't give up, 50 seconds passed and it hadn't stopped. "Fine!" he growled ,picking the phone up.

"WHAT!" he said loudly. "Nephew is that how you talk to your Uncle?, I thought you knew better how to pick up a phone." Zuko mutterd something who his uncle couldn't hear. "Uncle as much as I would like to talk to you, I can't, cause I'm kinda busy right now, sorry." "With Mai I guess?" His uncle laughed and Zuko blushed. "Uh I gotta go, I will call you back, bye."

"Who was it this time, Zuko?" "My uncle and he guessed that I was busy... with you." Mai laughed, Zuko smiled. "I guess your Uncle knows you to well huh, come here." She cupped his face and kissed him again, she pushed him off of her and was now laying on top of him.

They kissed passionate, stroking each others, both trying to lay on top of the other. They continued this 30 minutes. No phone that rang and they were glad it didn't.

RRRRRIIIINNGG!

"Okay that's it, now I gonna do something to stop it!" He got up and walked to the plug (electric plug) and took it out.

Mai smiled ,knowing that know the phone won't give any response or sound. Zuko sorta jumped on bed and Mai took him in her arms,both grinning happy and kissing again.

_________________

_**So this was it, if I were them I would get pretty annoyed and stressed, what they were xD Sorry for the many grammar faults. Anyway I hope you like it, and reviews are welcome!**_


End file.
